Bori Anthology
by HydeLuver
Summary: A short collection of Bori one-shots
1. Waiting

**Author's Note: **_This is the first story in a collection of Tori/Beck one-shots. _**_Each story will be independent_**_ and have nothing to do with another. I do welcome ideas for stories and anything that can serve as inspiration.  
_

Tori sits on her bed, her back pressed hard against the wall behind her. She stares at the bright screen of her laptop but is only half-listening to the sounds coming from the small device. Every couple of seconds she looks over at her cell phone just a few inches away and each time she looks at it, she is overcome with disappointment as the screen is still black. She takes a deep breath and tries to concentrate on the show she is watching, but to no avail. Every minute or so she looks back at her phone and the process is repeated over again.

Frustrated at the lack of light emanating from her phone, she leans over and presses the power button just to make sure she did not miss any messages while she was watching the show. The device turns on and as she presses the buttons that will unlock it, a sense of hope arises that perhaps there will be a message waiting for her. She holds her breath as she presses the last button and, much to her dismay, there are no new notifications awaiting. All she sees are the apps taking up memory and the time which tells her it's probably too late for her to receive a message anyway.

She presses the "messages" button and checks the time she sent him the last text message. It reads "9:13pm" and the simple words "hey" mock her. Surely, he would have read the message within the three hours that have passed and, if he really wanted to he would have replied with an equally simple message.

Thirty seconds, that is all it took to answer. Just thirty seconds in which he could eliminate all the doubts and feelings of rejection now invading every part of her being. She can not stop herself from staring at the screen and trying to come up with every possible reason for his lack of response. Perhaps he didn't receive it, or maybe he fell asleep early. It could also be that he's just busy doing something and has truly not seen the message.

_Put the phone down. Stop _she thinks to herself and reluctantly places the phone out of arms reach with the screen facing down. If she can not see the screen, then perhaps she can stop obsessing over whether or not it turns on. She can focus on her show and not worry so much about a text message that may not come.

Several minutes pass and while she is able to concentrate more, she suddenly starts thinking about the day before, to their first date.

_**Previous afternoon**_

Beck pulls into the restaurant's parking lot and finds a spot fairly close to the entrance. As he turns the engine off, Beck looks over to Tori in the passenger's seat and smiles at her. Nervously, she returns the smile and quickly breaks eye contact. She would be lying if she didn't say she was a bit nervous going on a date with him. Since she's known him, Beck has only been her friend and she never would have imagined that anything would happen between them.

Sensing her apprehension, Beck reaches over and takes her hand in his. "I don't want this to be weird and if feel like it's getting weird, I want you to tell me okay Tor?"

Tori looks at him and nods her head, offering him another smile for extra reassurance.

Shortly, they are inside the restaurant ordering and trying to keep the conversation casual.

"Are you auditioning for Sikowitz's new play?" he asks her.

"I might. There's a lot more singing than I want to do so I'm not sure yet" she replies.

"I know what you mean. I wanted to audition but singing isn't really my thing so I asked Sikowitz if I can work with the stage crew and he said I could."

"So you'll be hanging out with Sinjin and Burk" Tori says teasingly.

Beck's eyes widen at the realization. "I didn't even think about that" he exclaims which causes Tori to laugh loudly.

"I might need to reconsider this" he continues.

They spend the next hour talking about things they already knew about each other but wanted to rediscover on a new level.

Once their bill was settled and they exited the restaurant, Beck drives Tori home. The ride is silent as they let the music from the radio fill the air. Halfway through the drive, Beck reaches over and takes Tori's hand. She interlocks her fingers with his and an unsuspected feeling of fulfillment fills her. She couldn't have imagined that she missed this sort of closeness as much as she did. Something as simple as holding hands with someone she likes is enough to make her content. It is a nice feeling, specially after all the times she has dated guys who turned out to be less than she expected.

A few minutes later he pulls up into her street and parks outside of her house.

"Thank you" she says to him.

"Do you want me to walk me to the door?" Beck asks.

Tori smiles and shakes her head from side to side. "No, let's not make this one of those very formal dates."

"Okay" Beck answers with a smirk.

"I had a really good time" she tells him and then looks down to their hands, still laced together.

"I did too Tor" Beck says. Both remain silent for a bit and just as she had hoped, he leans in and kisses her. Her heart beats with excitement as his lips press against hers and she feels him pressing harder against hers to deepen the kiss. She retaliates and both are engulfed in a passionate kiss.

She feels him pull back a minute later and though she instantly misses the sensation of his lips on hers, she is elated.

"I'll see you around" he tells her, a smile on his face.

Tori simply nods her head and turns to exit the car.

_**Present time**_

Accepting defeat, Tori turns off her laptop and places if on the table beside her bed. She grabs her phone and presses the power button once more to make sure there are no new messages. She is disappointed yet again when there are no notifications. She places the phone on top of her laptop and lays down on her bed, pulling the comforters over her head.

For what feels like an eternity, she lays there unable to understand why he has not made the effort to speak to her. Even when they were just friends, he would reply almost immediately when she sent him a text. Suddenly, she is concerned that perhaps this date can ruin their friendship and he may not be sure where they stand.

Maybe, she does not know where they stand either.

**Author's Note: **_So I think I'm probably not the only person who has waited, in vain, for a text message from someone and perhaps feeling really down about it. I was inspired to write this from a conversation I had with a friend and thought it would be something people could relate to. Hope it was enjoyable as a first chapter for my little collection of one-shots and feel free to comment about what you would have hoped to see or what you see happening between Beck and Tori. _


	2. The Talk

**Author's Note: **_Thank you to BorixJannyxoxo for the idea for this short chapter. _

Beck watches as his girlfriend slides her shirt above her head and throws it on the floor. Her bra-clad breasts are small and he raises his hands, snaking his way up her body, to cup them. As soon as his hands touch the smooth fabric covering them, he hears her breath hitch and her cheeks redden just enough to be noticeable. He looks into her eyes and sees a glint in them that is familiar. Even though she offers him a small smile, he knows she is uncomfortable with the contact. It isn't one she is accustomed to, not from him or anyone for that matter.

Since before they became a couple, Beck knew that Tori was a virgin. That fact did not surprise him at all because he knew Tori isn't the kind of girl to let just anyone in so easily. While it was never a problem for him, he would be lying if he said he hadn't been concerned for this particular moment. After eight months of being together, Tori finally expressed to him that she feels she is ready to make love. Frankly, the admission took Beck by surprise. He knew they were pretty serious and that their feelings for each other were strong, but the thought never crossed his mind that she would let want him to be her first.

"Hey" he whispers as he brings his hands down and rests them on her hips.

"Hi" she replies, her voice matching his in volume. She brings her own hands down and places them on top of his. She strokes the back on his hands with her thumbs.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks her.

Tori's eyes widen a bit and she laughs. "I'm half-naked, straddling you and you ask me what I'm thinking about? Should I be insulted?" she asks jokingly.

Beck offers her a smile and shakes his head. "Not at all. Trust me, this is very sexy. I just don't want to rush through this and want to make sure you're doing okay" he says.

"I'm fine. A little nervous I guess" she replies.

"You want to talk about it?"

Tori furrows her forehead and stares down at her half-naked body on top of his and can't help but wonder if he talked to his ex-girlfriend before having sex with her. "You really want to talk? Right now?" she says, disappointment and confusion evident in her voice.

"Trust me, I want this. I want you, but I don't...I don't want you to feel pressured to have to do this. If you're not ready Tor, tell me."

"Beck, if I wasn't ready would I be sitting here with my top off? Come on, what's this about?" she asks feeling more and more self-conscious with each passing second. She really put herself out there, tried to shed any inhibitions and nerves she had about doing this and here he was, delaying it and why? Maybe he didn't want to sleep with her, for whatever reason.

"I don't want you to feel pressured or feel like you have to do this for me. I do want you, but if you're not ready I can wait" Beck tells her. He takes her hands in his and squeezes them to reassure her than he means what he is saying.

"Beck, we've been together for a while. This is what's supposed to happen next in our relationship."

"Tori, we don't have an expiration date babe. Nothing's supposed to happen until we're both ready for it. I don't want you to do this because you think it's what you're supposed to do. I want you to be ready for it and do it because it's what you want. I'm not rushing you or going anywhere."

"You're sweet" Tori says and this time it is she who squeezes his hands.

"I try" he says with a smirk.

"So you won't be mad if nothing happens today?" she asks.

"Honestly, I would be mad if something did happen knowing that you're not ready for it" he responds.

Tori stares down at her boyfriend and feels incredibly grateful to be with him. How easy it would have been for him to let her go on stripping off her clothes and give into his needs. Instead, he put her first and actually cares about making her first time an experience she won't regret, which undoubtedly she would have had anything gone further than it did today.

"Thank you" she says quietly to which he simply smiles and nods his head.


	3. Love Note

Dear Tori,

I don't usually write notes and you might find this weird, but there are a few things I want you to know that I can't bring myself to tell you in person. I hope you take the time to read this and that what I'm about to say does not scare you off. I cherish our friendship and would not want to lose you. Even so, I think it's important that you know this.

First, I want to congratulate you on your performance for the Platinum Music Awards. I know how much you had to go through to get this moment and I am happy that in the end, you did not need to sacrifice who you are to do what you love. Don't ever think that you're not good enough to succeed because you have what it takes to make it far Tor. You are talented and a beautiful person inside and out. I am really proud of you.

I want to apologize for what happened between us at your house. I didn't mean to be so forward or make you think that my feelings for you are a reaction to my break up with Jade. I'm not the kind of guy who would use someone to get over someone else, and I would never dream of doing that to you. When I tried to kiss you, it was because I wanted to. It's something that I've wanted to do for a really long time and never got the opportunity to. I understand why you did what you did and I admire that you care so much about Jade to consider her feelings, even though she hasn't been nice to you in the past. If anything, that makes me more attracted to you.

You probably only see me as a friend, and if that's the case, I can back off and we can forget this ever happened. I do hope that isn't the case and I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't at least give this a try. The timing may not be right or you might be afraid of what can change if anything were to happen between us. I would be lying if I said those things do not concern me as well, but I think we owe it to ourselves to see if there is something here. Again, that is if you feel the same way as I do about you.

I really hope I haven't scared you with this letter because you do mean a lot to me Tori. I don't want you to feel pressured to make me happy and say something you don't mean or feel. Ultimately, I wrote this so you understand my actions and why I tried what I did.

I'll see you soon.

Beck


	4. Case of the ex

Tori shuffles the pages of her script and is trying desperately to block out the words of the girl sitting next to her. She tries to focus intently on the other students running lines on stage but is unable to. Each time she starts getting in the zone of the rehearsal, the high-pitched voice draws her back in and she can't help but overhear the conversation being had by the two younger girls beside her. The girl doing most of the talking, Dawn, is rapidly describing the details of her date with her new boyfriend, who just so happens to be Tori's ex-boyfriend.

"We had dinner at that nice little Japanese restaurant, the new one over by the Boulevard. He was so sweet, opening my door and pulling my chair. I really think we're in it for the long haul" Dawn tells her friend.

Tori rolls her eyes. The thought of Beck dating someone new, not long after their break-up, makes her nauseous. Not only that, but she is certain that Dawn is purposely having this conversation to upset her. It was a known fact in Hollywood Arts that she and Beck were a couple and were pretty serious prior to their break-up. Tori is sure that Dawn knew about their relationship, either from seeing them together before or having heard it from Beck. Even so, Tori could not bring herself to find a seat further from her. Perhaps she is a masochist who needs to know what her ex-boyfriend is up to, but she can't tear herself off that seat.

"Then he drove me home and kissed me good night. His lips, I always knew they were soft but you can't imagine just how amazing it is to kiss him" Dawn continues.

Tori breathes deeply. She wouldn't need to imagine because for fifteen months, kissing him was her reality. She can agree with Dawn that Beck's lips were soft, but they were also powerful and sensual. He could demonstrate his passion and love with a single peck. Hearing the younger girl talk about kissing him makes Tori realize that she yearns for the times he was hers and she could kiss him wherever and whenever.

For several minutes, Tori sits and eavesdrop on the conversation, all the while wishing she could have her relationship back. Never before had she felt jealousy towards another person, but now, she can barely contain herself. She has to tell herself repeatedly that she has no right to protest or speak badly to this girl because she is no longer Beck's girlfriend. In fact, if anyone had any right to speak about him it was Dawn. She had lost every privilege to talk about Beck the moment they broke up.

However, sitting there, she can't help but think about her favorite memory of their relationship, when they celebrated their first anniversary.

_**Flashback**_

Tori had stood by her locker after school waiting for Beck to finish rehearsals and as she watched the time tick by on one of the school's clock, her excitement grew as she anticipated the day ahead. Not wanting to make a spectacle of their anniversary, they had both agreed to just take a drive to a hill overlooking Hollywood and have a picnic alone, distanced from everyone else. It was his simplicity that had originally attracted Tori to Beck and his willingness to just take things in stride, never fuzzing or making something bigger than it was. That's why they were perfect together.

When he finally showed up, they walked to his car hand in hand, ready to have a great day.

"Do you mind if we stop by my place first? There's something I want to pick up" Beck told her as he drove on.

"Sure" she replied and reached over to increase the radio's volume as a song she liked came on.

It took less than fifteen minutes to get to Beck's RV. "Should I wait here?" she asked when he turned off the ignition.

"No, come on" he said.

She trailed behind him and stared at the back of his head, his fluffy hair bouncing in perfect sync with his steps. At that moment, she felt lucky. Despite the rocky start they endured, with Jade's disapproval of their relationship, they had managed to make the best of it. A year later, it seemed worth it.

Beck pulled his keys out and held the door open for her. When she made her way up the three small steps, she looked around and saw the most romantic setup she could imagine. There were flowers every where and the lights were dimmed. His small dinner table was covered in a crisp white tablecloth and had a beautiful centerpiece. Her breath hitched at the sight and she quickly turned around to see her boyfriend smiling sheepishly.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it" she said as she made her way towards him and draped her arms around him.

Beck kissed the top of her and said, "I know we were supposed to have a picnic, but I wanted to do this for you. This is where I asked you to be my girlfriend so it seemed right to spend today here."

"It's perfect baby" she said and brought her lips to meet his.

**_End Flashback_**

"Gosh, he's so amazing. I seriously think I'm in love with him" Dawn says which snaps Tori out of her nostalgia.

Tori rolls her eyes at the ludicrous comment. The thought of this girl, who's gone on one date with her ex-boyfriend, claiming she loves him...

"Tori," Sikowitz calls out from center stage, "you're up."

Perfect timing.


	5. Friend Zone

**Author's Note: **_This is the last chapter for this collection of Bori one-shots. Admittedly, I was a little distracted and was not able to invest as much time as I would have liked to these stories, though I hope you still find the enjoyable. _

Beck sits quietly on the long, brown couch looking across from him at the crying girl. Her black mascara is running down her usually lively cheeks and her eyes, the few times he is able to see them, are red and swollen. Her hair is messily framing her face and despite her best effort, it does not stay in place. He watches silently as she takes deep breaths and tries to calm herself down. He's tried interjecting a few times to try and help her relax but truthfully, he can't make out any of the incoherent things she has said besides a few curses directed towards Elijah.

"So stupid" he can make out a few seconds later. He watches her bring her hands to her face and attempt to clear away any ruined makeup, which of course only ends up smearing it further.

Beck offers her a small smile and shakes his head. "You're not stupid" he finally says when he feels she has gathered her emotions enough to have an actual conversation. "He's the stupid one Tor" he offers reassuringly.

"Do you know this isn't the first thing this has happened to me? I always get excited about a guy only to find out they're playing games or are just passing the time until someone better comes along" Tori finally says between small sobs. Her shoulders are still shaking a bit but at least she's audible now.

Beck gets off from his spot on the couch and walks over to where Tori is sitting. She smiles when he finally reaches her and scoots over to make room for him next to her spot on the other side of the couch. Beck sits back down and takes Tori's hands in his. "Listen, you're not doing anything wrong. Putting yourself out there is amazing Tori, not everyone can do that. These guys, they don't deserve you and they'll figure that out eventually."

Tori scoffs and playfully rolls her eyes are her friend. "You are too cheesy for your own good Beck. Sweet, but incredibly cheesy" she jokes and throws her head back.

Beck watches in amusement as she continues to go through a list of things that must be wrong with her ranging from being too enthusiastic to being too available. The more things she lists the more amused he becomes. Everything she's saying are the things he finds special in her. She isn't the kind of girl who gives you the run around. If she's interested, she will make it clear and won't play games or make you jump through hoops. He's always liked how easy-going she is when it comes to dating and relationships and yet, these are the exact things she views as bad.

"Why are you letting this guy get to you so much? You shouldn't be doubting yourself because of this jerk, you're giving him too much power" Beck says.

"You don't get it" Tori simply replies as she looks back at Beck.

"So explain it to me" he says and holds her gaze.

"I...I really liked him and I thought we were hitting it off. I'm not sure why he changed his mind all of a sudden, he didn't even tell me. Just said he wasn't interested in me anymore" Tori answers and as soon as she said the words she felt foolish for letting Beck see her cry. It's not like she's the first girl who's ever had to go through this, surely. It does not even seem like too big a deal considering the guy wasn't her boyfriend and they never even thought about being exclusive given how recently they started dating. However, she being the hopeless romantic, had already foreseen a relationship.

"I don't know," she continues before Beck can reaffirm her that she is being foolish, "I guess I'm more disappointed in myself and got too caught up in finally having someone who called at night just to talk or go on dates with. Stupid I know."

Once again, Beck shakes his head from side to side. "It's not stupid Tor. Those things are nice and you deserve it, but you're not going to find that with every guy you meet because you deserve better than average. You need to be with someone who makes you feel great all the time, whether you're in nice dress or a sweatshirt. Someone who can just sit with you and do nothing, but it's still a good time. You shouldn't waste your time on someone who'll make you cry and thing badly of yourself."

Tori moved over closer to Beck and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. "When did you get so smart Beck Oliver?" she asks teasingly.

Beck smiles and wraps his arms around Tori's shoulder and gives them a small squeeze. "I've always been smart Tor" he says.

Tor lets out a small laugh and nods against Beck's shoulders. "Thank you, you're an amazing friend" she says.

Beck's heart seems to stop for just a moment at the word friend and he lets out a small sigh which goes undetected by Tori. "Huh" is all he manages to say. As he sits there, holding the girl he's in love with having just comforted her after yet another failed relationship, he wonders how long it will take for her to realize that he's described their relationship. Everything she's searching for are things he's offering her, has offered her and yet she doesn't seem to notice.

Beck Oliver has never been this far in the friend-zone and he has to admit, it truly sucks.


End file.
